Celestial Bonds
by BlastForward
Summary: The bonds between Human and Pokemon have long been a mystery to everyone. Few have ever been able to unlock the inner bond of pokemon and human. These beings that possess these unique bonds are know as Celestial Guardians. These bonds can be a blessing or a curse, the power they possess can save or destroy the world. To master this power they are sent to a special school. *SYOC*
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story idea that I had previosly before my Pokemon Academy: Starstruck. It's a different twist off of Pokemon Gijinka's. I hope you enjoy this new story because this will be my main focus and Pokemon Academy more of a side one. But I promise to work hard on both stories.**

**The summary at the beginning is a shortened version. The longer version will be a small part of this Prologue.**

**The rules for the SYOC are pretty simple:**

**1. I want the oc to be completely original, no duplicate ocs allowed.**

**2. I want to know that you are going to review the story and follow along with the updates.**

**3. I want good OC's not complete Mary Sue and Gary Stue's.**

**4. As the writer I have the ability to turn away any OC that does not fit this story and I have the right to change what things I want about the character, though personally I don't want to have to do this unless I absolutely have too.**

**5. The OC FORM is final, if any changes are wanted to be made you must let me know ahead of time and what changes there are.**

**6. All ocs must be submitted through PM not in Review. The OC FORM is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the idea of the Gijinka, those belong specifically to their creators. I only own my oc Tatum Gore.**

**Now onto the Prologue! :)**

* * *

><p>The bonds between Pokemon and Humans have been one of the world's greatest mysteries. Very few have ever been able to unlock the deepest bond between Pokemon and Human. This type of bond can only be happen when both of their hearts become one and their minds are truly linked together. Those that possess this unique ability are known as Beastmen.<p>

These bonds can be both a blessing or a curse to those that wield it. They weild an amazing power that can destroy or save the world. Many have become mad and sought out destruction because they could not control this great power. Those that have gone to the dark side are known as the Infernal Warriors and have lost every sense of humanity within them, all they know now is destruction. Those that haven't gone insane from the power are taken to the Celestial Academy where they are trained under the hands of the Celestial Guardians.

And upon the total blackout of the Sun a war will be raged between the Infernal's and the Celestial's. Blood will be shed, lives lost, and the world will be ravaged with destruction as the battle slowly envelopes every bit and part of it.

The only hope the Celestial's have to win are the Stone Guardians, the ultimate Beastmen warriors that possess a unique power that can turn the tides of battle. They can only be indentified by the gemstones that they carry with them. The Celestial's have been collecting these Stone Guardian's in hopes of stoping the Infernal's evil plans. Will the Stone Guardians be able to come together for the sake of the world or will they be enveloped in the darkness of the Infernal's?

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the night as a lone girl and her beloved pokemon ran through the dark forest. The girls breathing was shallow and low as she leaned against a tree for rest. Her midnight black hair was plastered to her sweaty face and she moved to brush it away from her weary dark blue eyes.<p>

Her Luxray's blue ears perked up as he heard their pursuers off in the distance. "Tatum we must hurry, they're getting closer!" Luxray urged his bonded. He pushed at Tatum with his nose and tried to make her stand. Tatum looked at her electric bonded with pleading eyes as she sunk back to the ground.

"I'm to exhausted to move Luxray," Tatum croaked. "They're relentless and won't stop chasing us." Luxray lept over to his bonded and ushered her tired body back off the ground. Tatum placed her hands on Luxray's sleek black body and managed to push herself off the ground.

"Tatum we must move," Tatum gave Luxray look of pain as she and the black lion-like pokemon ran off deeper into the forest. Mud slung from Tatum's feet as she and Luxray pushed through the dark exterior of the forest. As they ran the light of the moon illuminated the trees, making them cast an eerie and creepy glow that made Tatum shutter with fear.

"Tatum faster," Luxray yelled to his bonded. He took a glance back at Tatum who collapsed to the ground with exhaustion. The Gleam Eyes pokemon made a u-turn as he headed back for the fallen Tatum. He grabbed at Tatum's dark blue shirt and tossed her onto his muscular back. "Hold on tight Tatum." Luxray felt Tatum's sleek arms slip around his neck as he began to run.

"Luxray stop," Tatum pleaded to the electric type. "We're both exhausted and I know that you can't keep this up for much longer. Please stop before you kill yourself Luxray!" Warm tears began to fall from Tatum's face as she yelled at Luxray to stop.

"I will not let them hurt us Tatum," Luxray responded. "They will not..." Luxray's voice was cut off as a strong blue ball of focused energy collided with him and caused him to tumble forward deep into the ground and sent Tatum flying off of him.

"Luxray," Tatum yelled out as she slid across the ground and away from her bonded. She looked off into the distance and saw a group of dark shadows heading toward them. The shadows slowly seperated and began to close in on the two. As Tatum crawled over to Luxray's fallen body a lone figure emerged from the shadows.

"We've finally caught you Tatum Gore and Luxray," The deep voice bellowed out into the night and caused Tatum to flinch with fear. The bulky figure of the Machamp Beastman stepped out of the shadows and he cracked his knuckles as he appeared in full view. His dark brown skin was all that remained of his former humanity and everything else resembled that of a Machamp; two long legs with two toes at the ends, a bulky upper body with no neck to seperate his head with the three brown ridges, and his four muscular arms were positioned against his body in a threatening manner.

Luxray let out a threatening growl at the Machamp Beastman as he closed in on Tatum. "Leave her alone Tyler," Luxray growled. "If you lay a hand on her I'll slaughter you!" Luxray struggled to move but he fell back to the ground in a heap. Tears were streaming down Tatum's eyes as she finally reached Luxray and placed a comforting hand on his black neck.

The Machamp Beastman known as Tyler let out a low chuckle as he stared at Tatum and Luxray. "In the state you're in you wouldn't stand a chance against me," Tyler boasted. He crossed his four arms in front of him as he waited for Tatum and Luxray to make a move.

"Luxray I won't lose you," Tatum told her bonded as she stroaked the black lion-like pokemons muddy mane. "We must merge." Tatum spoke up as she reached into the pocket of her tattered jeans and brought out a black bracelet with a yellow topaz in the center of it. She wrapped her fingers around the gem and Luxray reached up a black paw to touch it.

"Bonded now and forever," Tatum and Luxray whispered. "Our power resides with each other as our hearts become one and create a bond that cannot be undone." The topaz gem began to glow with a bright yellow light as it surrounded Tatum and Luxray. The light wrapped around the pair as they were lifted into the air. Luxray's black and yellow body became a yellow energy that went into Tatum. Tatum smiled as she felt Luxray's strong beating heart and spirit become one with her own. Long, rounded blue ears sprouted from Tatum's head as a long fang extended from her mouth. Tatum began to spin and a black Luxray tail formed on her buttock area and began to move around. As the light slowly faded away Tatum was no longer in her sweaty and torn clothing and was now adorned in a black halter top with a short blue cape around her shoulders with black fur along the edges, a black skirt with yellow trimming, black knee high boots, and to finish the outfit off were yellow and blue striped fingerless gloves with black arm bands on the upper part of the arms. Tatum opened her eyes and Tyler watched as they changed from dark blue to bright yellow.

"Do you think merging will help you defeat me," Tyler laughed out. The Weavile Beastman in the background snickered along with their group leader. "Bring it on!" Tyler yelled as his fists began to glow with a yellow light. Tatum easily lept out of the way of the Dynamic Punch and turned to face Tyler.

"I am not going to defeat you Tyler, I am going to kill you like you killed my mother," Tatum yelled out in fury. In her hands a ball of water began to form that she then threw up into the sky. As the ball of water came in contact with the clouds rain began to pour down in heavy waves of water. Then Tatum's body sparked with electricity as she raised her hands up to the sky and lightning began to strike down the other Beastman around her.

The Weavile Beastman screamed in terror as the Thunder began to strike them down and disintegrate them. Their bodies were turned to nothing but black ash that was washed away by the rain. Tyler looked around him before he stepped back in fear at the power of Tatum and Luxray.

"This is for all of the suffering that you have caused Luxray and I," Tatum yelled out. She combined the two lightning bolts in her hand and threw them into the sky. They came together as they entered the clouds and thunder bellowed out as lightning began to crackle across the sky. Tatum pointed at Tyler and the Machamp Beastman was struck down with a powerful bolt of Thunder. As Tyler screamed out in pain the world around Tatum began to fade to black before she fell to the ground, her body completely drained of energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think of this Prologue? It's significantly longer than my last one I had written.<strong>

**What do you think of Tatum and Luxray?**

**And finally I hope that you enjoyed that chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys, I finally got time to write this chapter. School's been crazy for me because I had to get my schedule changed because I got on the work program, and that means I got a job! I work at my towns local vet-clinic, it's kind of like an internship job and I couldn't be happier with it. But that means I'll be working somewhat late hours and will only be able to update once a week. And one quick point Infernal's will be known as Mutants and the Celestials will be referred to as Beastmen.**

**So heres the list of ocs accepted so far:**

**Topaz- Tatum Gore and Luxray by me BlastForward**

**Emerald- Alcatraz Kizuma and Haxorus by JefftheKiller14**

**Onyx- Elizabeth (Liz) Micheals and Absol by ZorialWater**

**Sapphire- Brian Shields and Greninja by Legacy918**

**Diamond- Giselle Evergreen and Butterfree by EternalOrigin**

**Garnet- Kimber Chrisley and Blaziken by Heart of the Anime**

**Peridot- Marina Verdan and Flygon by We're All Okay**

**Ruby- Aaron Aragon and Charizard by AgentWeapon**

**Aquamarine- Evelyn Song and Glaceon by Skittlinq**

**Turquoise- Taylen Garret and Beartic by me BlastForward**

**Amethyst- Marisita (Sita) Figuero and Gallade by Tissue Monster**

**I still have 3 male spots available and the remaining gemstones are Pearl, Opal, and Citrine. Those of you that I told you to change your pokemon up you can still shoot for a shot for your oc to be one of the Stone Guardians but the following types I will not accept anymore of Water, Fire, Dragon, Ice, and Fighting. And those that submitted in again I will let you know in a few days who is accepted.**

**Also AgentWeapon I changed your characters Gijinka Outfit, I couldn't see that it was a true Charizards Gijinka outfit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Gijinka, those belong to their respectful creators. I only own my oc Tatum Gore and the ocs listed above belong to their creators.**

**Now onto the story ^.^**

* * *

><p>"Guys we have to hurry," A feminine voice yelled out. Her green and red diamond shaped wings beat up and down as she waited for the two people behind her. Her long green hair was bobbed along with the beat of her wings and her light green and dark green striped tail flicked back and forth in annoyance. She wore a green vest with a red circle on the chest, a green and red striped skirt, and a long pair of green knee high boots. "Giselle, Aaron you guys are so slow! I could have flown to the Academy and back by now! Hurry up!" The girls light red eyes lowered as she stared at the two people flying towards her, at what she considered a very slow speed.<p>

"Marina darling," The girl named Giselle said as she approached Marina. "You must realize that you have a Flygon that you're bonded too, they have very fast flying speeds, and when you merge you inherit those speeds." Giselle explained out to Marina who merely rolled her eyes at Giselle's superior tone. Giselle closed her light blue eyes in frustration as her white and black butterfly-like wings kept her afloat in the air. Her light blonde hair flowed out and the wind blew it forward revealing the white flowers placed in it. Her attire consisted of a blue strapless top with a short layered skirt that matched the pattern of her wings, a pair of black knee high stockings were on her feet, and long black gloves adorned her hands.

"Then you need to speed up," Marina countered as she crossed her arms. "Giselle it's not my fault you're bonded to a slow Butterfree." The black antennae on Giselle's head began to twitch in anger at Marina's compliment.

"And it's not my fault you're bonded to a vile Flygon," Giselle spat back. "Butterfree are graceful and beautiful and the dances they do through the air are elegant and strong. All Flygon's can do is stir up some dust and fly at high speeds, that's not really much." Marina and Giselle glared at each other as a male teenager flew in between the middle of them.

"Ladies stop," Aaron spoke up his pair of orange and blue wings flapped in the air. "We're here to find the girl named Tatum Gore and her bonded Luxray. But I hope we see some Infernal's along the way I want to kick some a**." The large grin on Aarons light brown face brought out the fiery flames in his red eyes. He wore a long blue t-shirt with red bands around the arms, a pair of red jeans with blue bands around his knees, and a pair of black combat boots on his feet. Throughout his outfit were lines of lava that radiated with heat.

Giselle shook her head as they all began to fly towards their destination. "You always want to fight Aaron, but all you do is release one single attack and if it doesn't defeat your opponent you run away like a scared little kid." Aaron turned to look at Giselle and the eighteen year old let out a giggle at Aaron's blushing face.

"Seem like the truth hurts," Marina added. The fifteen year old twirled in the air as she winked at Aaron. "You need to get over yourself. You're bonded to a Charizard for Arceus' sakes." Aaron's face was red at this point from embarrassment as they flew on to their destination.

"Guys look over there," Marina said excitedly. She flew down into the forest and both Giselle and Aaron followed her lead. They all landed safely on the ground and stared at the fallen girl and the Luxray lying beside her. "This must be Tatum and Luxray." Marina knelt beside Tatum and looked at the multiple wounds that covered her tan body. "She really took a beating..."

"Let's get going then," Giselle squeaked out, her black antennae twitching as she listened to her surroundings. "I hear some things moving deeper in the forest." Giselle shuttered as she stuck close to Marina and Aaron. All around them the forest seemed to be alive and moving as shadows began to surround them. Suddenly Giselle took the air as two vines came out of the forest and tried to grab her. She flew higher into the air as she tried to sense her other opponents, her antennae vibrating as she scanned the surroundings.

"Flamethrower," Aaron yelled. He opened his mouth and a bright jet of red and orange flames were sent in the direction of Giselle's silent attacker. A large groan of pain filled the air as a mutant fell out. "A Carnivine mutant... that's it! That's all that they send us! Grr!" Aaron's body began to radiate in heat as his anger built up at the weak opponent.

"Marina, Aaron," Giselle yelled out. "They have us surrounded, they're all Carnivine mutants. They're no match for us." Giselle wings began to beat heavily as she conjured up a powerful wind force. "Gust!" The powerful gust blew down some trees and revealed over thirty Carnivine mutants.

Marina quickly hopped into action as she went to grab Tatum. "I'll grab Tatum and Aaron you grab Luxray," Marina commanded as she slipped Tatum's motionless body onto her back. Marina flew up in the air besides Giselle as they waited for Aaron who was still seething with anger. "Aaron hurry up!" Marina pleaded.

"Stupid weak opponent," Aaron muttered angrily, he roughly tossed Luxray onto his back and soared into the air. His sudden thrust into the air caused Luxray to stir and look at him with large eyes.

"Who are you," Luxray asked as he began to struggle to get free. When he looked over and saw Tatum lying unconscious on Marina's back he went crazy. "Tatum?! What did you do to Tatum?" As Luxray began to spout out angry questions Aaron struggled to keep ahold of him.

"Quiet," Giselle yelled. She flew over to Luxray and showed him the Diamond gem on the black choker around her neck. "We're from the Celestial Academy, sent here on a mission to retrieve you and your bonded Tatum Gore. My name is Giselle Evergreen and I'm one of the Stone Guardians, my gem is the Diamond." Luxray stopped his angry ranting and his face softened as he looked at Giselle.

"The Celestials got my message," Luxray asked, hope beginning to take shape in his voice. Giselle gently nodded her head in response as they turned back to face the Carnivine mutants gathering below them. "Tatum and I are too weak to fight them..." Giselle held up a dainty hand to silence Luxray.

"These puny things are not match for us," Giselle spoke up. "Psybeam!" Giselle's black antennae began to vibrate as a rainbow colored beam shot forth from it. The rainbow beam split apart and hit several Carnivine, knocking them out instantly.

"My turn," Marina said excitedly. "Earth Power!" A ball of shining amber earth began to form in Marina's tiny hands as she concentrated her earth powers into it. "Ayah!" She yelled as she threw the ball to the ground. As soon as the amber ball connected with the ground the earth beneath the mutants began to shake rapidly. Then pillars of rock shot up from the earth and began to take out the Carnivine mutants left and right and their cries of defeat reached Marina's ears and she let out a sigh. "That was not even a challenge. Poor guys though... I really wished we could have turned them around but it's already too late for them." Marina looked down at the fallen Carnivine mutants and gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'll take out the last few," Aaron yelled out. "Flamethrower time!" Aaron opened his mouth and released another powerful jet of red and orange flames. The jet of flame went to surround what remained of the Carnivine mutants and easily corned them in the ring of fire. Aaron shuttered with excitement as he called out his final attack. "Inferno!" Suddenly a giant fire tornado appeared and began to close in on the mutants. Aaron clapped his hands together and the fire tornado enveloped the Carnivine's but then disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Aaron sweat dropped as Giselle gave him a menacing look.

"Inferno really," Giselle scolded, her voice seething with anger. "Your Charizard hasn't even mastered that move and you expect to pull it off! I swear sometimes you are so stupid." Giselle hit Aaron on his head with her dainty hand and the Charizard Beastman let out a yelp of pain.

"Well you don't have to hurt me," Aaron spat back.

"I wouldn't have to if you were not so damn stupid!" Giselle yelled.

"Um guys the Carnivine's are regrouping," Marina warned them. Giselle and Aaron looked down and sat the mutants gathering below them. Suddenly a barrage of vines shot from them and up into the air where Marina and them were. "Dodge it!" Marina flew off to the side and turned in time to see Giselle and Aaron safely dodge.

"Stupid Carnivine," Giselle muttered under her breath. "Aaron kill them already with your Flamethrower, if you can even make that hit!" Aaron glared at Giselle but obeyed her grudgingly.

"Flamethrower," Aaron yelled. The all too familiar jet of flame was released from his mouth and scorched the remaining mutants. As the mutants fell before them Marina, Giselle, and Aaron exchanged nods and began to fly back towards the Academy.

About halfway to the Academy Marina felt Tatum stir and turned around to look at the girl. Tatum's eyes suddenly opened up and she let out a scream. Marina let out a screech of surprise as Marina began struggling in her arms.

"Let me go," Tatum yelled. Her bright blue eyes were wide with fear as she began to fight against Marina's strong grip. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing? Where is Luxray?" Tatum finally bit into Marina's arms and caused the Flygon Beastman to yell out in pain. As Marina went to grab Tatum again Tatum kicked the girl in her stomach and grabbed at her green and red shaped diamond shaped wings. Tatum's gripped tightened on Marina's wings and they began to plummet through the air towards the ground.

"Marina," Giselle screamed. Giselle tucked in her wings and shot down towards Marina and Tatum. Aaron and Luxray exchanged a single look of horror as Marina and Tatum shot through the air.

"You're stupid," Marina screamed at Tatum. Tatum let out a growl as she kicked Marina in the stomach again and put the girl in a headlock. "What a beginner move!" Marina easily slipped out of Tatum's headlock and saw that they were nearing the ground at a fast speed. Marina quickly closed her eyes as she imagined the ground below her feet. She opened her eyes and they flashed amber as a sudden tunnel of sand shot up from the ground and enveloped Marina.

As the sand surrounding Marina went away she let loose her wings and regained her air. Marina looked below her and saw Tatum still plummeting to the ground. "Crap!" Marina yelled out in anger. She tucked in her wings just in time to see Giselle near her.

"We're not going to reach her in time," Marina yelled. Giselle nodded her head and began to pray to Arceus for help. Marina looked at Giselle and began praying to Arceus as well. Suddenly they both opened there eyes and saw a strange figure was running towards the falling Tatum. Then the figure leapt into the air right below Tatum and caught her. He landed safely on the ground and placed Tatum there. He looked up at Giselle and Marina with his sideways slit purple eyes and waited for them to land.

Giselle let out a sigh of relief as she let her butterfly wings unfold and land safely on the ground. Marina groaned as she landed and gripped her stomach in pain. Then Aaron and Luxray landed next to a terrified Tatum. The boy ran a webbed hand through silver hair and brushed some stray dirt off of his dark blue ninja outfit. He caught Marina looking at him and she decided to speak up.

"Brian what are you doing here," Marina asked the fifteen year old. Brian looked up at Marina and gave the girl a charming smile which caused a light pink blush to spread across her cheeks. "Oh quit with the charm." Marina huffed and turned around on her heel. The boy chuckled at her reaction and turned to face an angry Tatum.

"Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on," Tatum yelled. "Where is Luxray at? Who has him? If you have done anything to him I will kill you!" As Tatum began to yell a string of curse words Aaron let Luxray climb off his back and the black lion ran over to Tatum and tackled her.

"Tatum," Luxray growled at his bonded. Tatum closed her mouth and looked into the eyes of her bonded. "They're here to help us. They came from the Celestial Academy; they're taking us there to help train us. One of these also happens to be a Stone Guardian." Tatum took in a deep breath as she followed Luxray's eyes to Giselle.

"We're all Stone Guardians Luxray," Giselle said, a superior tone entering her voice. "My name is Giselle Evergreen and I'm one of the Stone Guardians, my gem is the Diamond. I'm bonded to a beautiful and regal Butterfree." Giselle looked over at Marina, Aaron, and Brian with urging eyes.

"Name's Marina Verdan," Marina introduced herself. "I have the sweet gem called Peridot and I'm also bonded to my awesome to an awesome Flygon." Marina gave Tatum a huge grin and a thumbs up. Tatum responded with a sheepish grin on her face and a quick apology for kicking Marina's stomach.

"I'm Aaron Aragon," Aaron introduced himself with a nod of his head with two Charizard horns on it. "My gem is Ruby and my partner is Charizard." Aaron pumped his chest and Tatum nodded her head at him before turning to look at Brian, whose mouth was covered by a long pink scarf.

"My name is Brian Shields," Brian gave Tatum a nod as he introduced himself. "My bonded is Greninja and my gem is Sapphire." Tatum looked around at the people around her and let out a sigh.

"I'm Tatum Gore," Tatum said as she stood up and Luxray smiled at his bonded. "You all know that Luxray is my bonded and my gem is the Topaz." Tatum pulled a black bracelet out of her tattered jeans and held it up to the sun. The topaz gem in the center flashed as it caught the light of the now fading sun.

Giselle touched the Diamond on her choker necklace, Aaron touched the Ruby in the center of his ring on his left hand, Marina touched the Peridot on her charm necklace, and Brian touched the Sapphire attached to the bracelet on his left wrist. All of the gems began to radiate with a shining light as the Celestial Stone Guardians felt an everlasting bond forming.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the first chapter. I only introduced a few ocs not all of them. I hope you enjoyed and leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.<strong>


End file.
